dragon_ball_azfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The story takes place after Dragon Ball Z. Some characters have died from old age, but most have become older and more powerful. Many new characters will come into the picture, but many of the old characters are staying. If you read the story, you may need to read about some characters if you get confused. If you know nothing about Dragon Ball Z, go read/watch it! I will not be writing full bios about each character, so if you want a full bio, go to the main wiki. List of returning characters Goku - Appears in the entire Dragon Ball Meta-series except Dragon Ball LS. Husband of Chi-Chi Father of Gohan and Goten. In Dragon Ball AZ, he gains a couple new abilities, transformations, and techniques, such as Super Saiyan 4 and 5, Golden Kamehameha, and the Spirit Grenade. Vegeta - Appears in Dragon Ball Z and AZ. In Dragon Ball AZ he is still a main character and he gains a few new abilities and transformations such as Super Saiyan 3, 4, and 5 and Hyper Saiyan. Husband of Bulma and father of Trunks and Bulla. His new techniques include Hyper Flash, True Galick Gun, and Galick Volley. Chi-Chi - Chi-Chi is Goku's wife and she appears in the entire Dragon Ball Meta-Series. She is the mother of Gohan and Goten, and knows basic combat and martial arts, can fly, and can use ki and ki blasts. Ox-King - Father of Chi-Chi. Minor character in Dragon Ball Z and AZ. Bulma - Bulma Briefs is the wife of Vegeta, mother of Trunks and Bulla, and the head of Capsule Corp. She creates the spaceship used to fly to Planet Plant and Planet Helia. She is extremely rich and famous. Appeared in the entire Dragon Ball Meta-series. Gohan - One of the most powerful fighters in the universe, along with many of the Z-Fighters. He appears in Dragon Ball Z and AZ. He is the husband of Videl, and father of Pan. He has aquired several new transformations, techniques, and abilities in Dragon Ball AZ including SSJ3, SSJ4, and SSJ5. His father teaches him the Golden Kamehameha and the Spirit Grenade. He also uses his own attacks including Masendan and True Masenko. The leader of the Z-Fighters in Dragon Ball NA. Videl - Wife of Gohan and mother of Pan and Soaryn. A Z-Fighter support, and a very skilled martial artist. Gohan further trains her to use Ki and teaches her his Masenko and the Kamehameha. Minor character in Dragon Ball AZ. Goten - Youngest child of the Son Family. The protector of New Namek, and partner and best friend of Trunks. Major character in Dragon Ball AZ. He has reached several new heights, including Super Saiyan 2 and 3. Can perform the Metamoran Fusion Dance with Trunks to create Gotenks. In that form they can reach astonishing heights of Super Saiyan 5. Trunks - Eldest child of the Briefs Family. Protector of New Namek, and parter and best friend of Goten. Major character in Dragon Ball AZ. Husband of Marron. He has gained several new techniques and transformations in Dragon Ball AZ, including Super Saiyan 2, 3, and Hyper Saiyan. He has also created several new attacks such as the Burning Beam and Super Flamethrower. Bulla - Daughter of the Briefs Family. Plays a minor role in Dragon Ball Z and AZ. She knows some basic techniques such as how to fly and basic ki control. Pan - Daughter of Gohan and Videl. Wife of Uub and mother of Ura and Ure. Appears at the very end of Dragon Ball Z and is an important character in Dragon Ball AZ. Knows several important techniques such as Kamehameha (several other types of Kamehameha), Masenko, and Goku's Spirit Grenade and Bomb. Retires from the Z-Fighters in Dragon Ball LS. Krillin - Husband of Android 18 and father of Marron and Kaiyon. Powerful Z-Fighter who appears in the entire Dragon Ball Meta-series. His signature attacks include Destructo Disk, Kamehameha, and the Spread Energy Blast. Retires from the Z-Fighters in late Dragon Ball NA. Piccolo - Most powerful Namekian in the universe. Son of the infamous King Piccolo. He has fused with Nail, a Namekian Warrior and with Kami, the Guardian of Earth. Appears in the entire Dragon Ball Meta-series. He trains Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. His techniques and transformations include Special Beam Cannon, Light Grenade, and Super Breath Cannon. He can also transform into a Great Namek and has extreme flexibility. Yamcha - Very powerful Human. Retires as a Z-Fighter at the end of Dragon Ball Z, but comes back as a Z-Fighter in Dragon Ball NA, and once again retires in LS. Appears in the entire Dragon Ball Meta-series. His techniques include the Kamehameha, Spirit Ball, Spirit Bomb, and the Wolf Fang Fist. He fuses with Yamcha in the Ize Saga, creating a very powerful warrior named Tiencha. Tien - A descendant of the Triclops race. A very powerful Z-Fighter. Was trained at Master Shen's Crane School. Appears in the entire Dragon Ball Meta-series. His techniques include the Dodon Ray, Tri-Beam, Neo Tri-Beam, and the Spirit Bomb. He fuses with Yamcha in the Ize Saga, creating a very powerful warrior named Tiencha. Retires from the Z-Fighters in LS. Chiaotzu - The longtime best friend and partner of Tien, part of the Z-Fighters. Originally trained by Master Shen at the Crane School. Appears in the entire Dragon Ball Meta-series. His attacks include Telekenesis, Dodon Ray, Double Dodon Blast, Spirit Bomb, and the Dodon Barrage. Retires from the Z-Fighters in Dragon Ball LS. Dende - The Namekian Guardian of Earth. Lives on Kami's Lookout. Makes a few appearances in Dragon Ball AZ. Korin - The lone resident of Korin Tower now that Yajirobe is dead of old age. Master of martial arts and mentor of Goku. Makes a few minor appearances in AZ. Mr. Popo - An immortal genie that lives atop Kami's Lookout. Aide to the Guardian of Earth. Makes a few minor appearances in AZ. Master Roshi (not for long) - Master of Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha. The creator of the Kamehameha wave. Uub - The reincarnation of Kid Buu that Goku wished for as he killed Kid Buu. Goku first meets Uub at the World Tournament, at the end of the Buu Saga. he takes Uub in as his student, and he becomes extremely powerful, to the point where he reaches a Super Saiyan-like transformation that he calls Super Uub. His hair turns red and his power increases dramatically. A major character in Dragon Ball AZ. His techniques include the Kamehameha, Akai Inazuma (Red Lightning), and Kaioken. Android 18 - Wife of Krillin and mother of Marron. A formal antagonist but during the Cell Saga she changed sides. She is part of the Z-Fighters, and competes in the World Tournament at the beginning of Dragon Ball AZ. Her techniques include the High-Pressure Energy Wave, Destructo Disk, and Infinity Bullet. Retires from the Z-Fighters in mid NA. Marron - Daughter of Krillin and Android 18 and wife of Trunks. Mother of Aaron. Makes a few minor appearances in Dragon Ball Z and AZ. Turtle - He is the longtime friend of Master Roshi. He appears in the entire Dragon Ball Meta-serires. Only appears once in Dragon Ball NA. Tarble - Tarble first appears in the movie ''Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!! ''as Vegeta's younger brother, the Forgotten Prince of Saiyans. After he leaves to go back home, he finds his planet destroyed by a local tyrant, most likely from the Planet Trade Orginization. When he comes back to Earth he learns several new techniques including the Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, and the Spirit Grenade. He later reaches Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. Later his Royal Blood allows the temporary Hyper Saiyan transformation during the Alemba Saga. Gure - The wife of Tarble. Makes a few minor appearances in Dragon Ball AZ. Pikkon - A fighter from the West Galaxy, Pikkon first meets Goku in the Other World Tournament. When Goku leaves to go back to the Other World, they meet up again to train with Omega Kai. His unique abilities include Hyper Tornado, Double Ki Cannon, and the Super Energy Bomb. King Kai - A mentor of many students from the North Galaxy, and archrival of West Kai. Most notably trains Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo. New Characters Ura - (son of Pan and Uub) appears in Ize Saga amd Alemba Saga Ure - (daughter of Pan and Uub) appears in Ize Saga and Alemba Saga Kaiyon - son of Krillin and Android 18 appears in Tuffle Saga, Ize Saga, and Alemba Saga Omega Kai - former ruler of Kais, now banished to the Forbidden Realm of the Other World. Killed by Goku and Pikkon. Appears in the Tuffle Saga and Ize Saga Spentus - First of 5 Saiyan Hunter androids sent to Earth. Killed by Piccolo's Light Grenade. Rondus - Second of 5 Saiyan Hunter androids sent to Earth. Killed by Android 18's Destructo Disk. Empter - Third of 5 Saiyan Hunter androids to be sent to Earth. Killed by Yamcha's Super Spirit Ball. Exus - Fourth of 5 Saiyan Hunter androids to be sent to Earth. Lossus - Fifth of 5 Saiyan Hunter androids to be sent to Earth. Excel - Fusion of Exus and Lossus. Extremely powerful. Killed by Uub and Pan's combined Kamehameha waves. Rigor - Most powerful Saiyan Hunter android by far. Transforms into his Horror Form and next into his Ultra Form. Killed by Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks' Super Big Tree Cannon. Zenneck - Ize's strong messenger sent to Earth to warn of the attack in the South Galaxy on Planet Helia. Killed by Super Uub. Zenneck's Elite - 10 Highly Trained Soldiers. Killed by Tiencha. Dradnus - Ize's powerful aid. Flees Helia after Kaiyon brutally wounds him. Later killed by Pan's Spirit Grenade. Dradnus' Elite - 25 extremely powerful soldiers. Killed by Krillen and Super Uub. Trucio - Part of the Snow Force. Similar to the Ginyu Force and Cooler's Armored Squad. Weakest of the three. Killed by Krillin. Zeffeldi - Part of the Snow Force. Second-in-command. Killed by Super Uub. General Snow - Leader of the Snow Force. Kills Krillin. Killed by Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Ize - King Cold's brother. Has 5 forms. Killed by Super Saiyan 5 Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. Ultra Ize - Ize, resurrected by Dradnus using New Namek's Dragon Balls. Even more powerful than Ize. Killed by Gohan's Ultra Kamehameha. Lord Atom - Tyrant that comes to New Namek after the Ultra Ize Saga. Killed by Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks' Super Kamehameha. Neutron - One of Lord Atom's Minions. Killed by SSJ2 Goten's Full Power Energy Wave. Proton - One of Lord Atom's Minions. Killed by SSJ2 Trunks' Burning Storm Attack. Electron - One of Lord Atom's Minions. Killed by SSJ2 Trunks' Burning Attack Alus - The first Galick encountered by Chiaotzu and Tien on Earth. Chiaotzu and Tien are killed. Later killed by Super Saiyan 3 Gohan. Alchiar - The second Galick encountered before the Z-Fighters find Alemba's ship. Killed by SSJ3 Gohan's Hyper Masenko. Atentu - A powerful alien. Killed by SSJ3 Gohan's Oozaru Blast. Alyost - A large and powerful monster that Alemba's unleashes to kill the Z-Fighters. Killed by SSJ2 Tarble's Blue Saucer attack. Alten - The third Galick encountered. Killed by SSJ4 Vegeta's Final Shine attack. King Alemba - The Super Galick. King Vegeta's rival. Has three forms. Kills Gohan and Piccolo. Killed by Hyper Saiyan Vegeta, Tarble, and Trunks' combined Hyper Flash, Hyper Kamehameha, and Burning Beam. Peppir - One of the Lost Saiyans. Killed by SSJ4 Goten's Spread Finger Beam. Soyten - One of the Lost Saiyans. Can go SSJ. Killed by SSJ4 Trunks' Super Flamethrower. Okra - One of the Lost Saiyans - Can go SSJ. Killed by Super Uub's powerful punch to the spleen. Taro - One of the Lost Saiyans. Can go SSJ. Killed by SSJ4 Gohan's Super Masendan. Daikon - One of the Lost Saiyans. Can go SSJ2. Kills Ura and Ure with an Energy Punch. Azuki - One of the Lost Saiyans. Can go SSJ2. Kills Piccolo with his Breath Wave. Daizuki - Fusion of Daikon and Azuki. Can go SSJ5. Killed by the combined Kamehameha waves of Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Uub. Category:Characters Category:Characters